Coffee
by CM44
Summary: The bells are ringing and the birds are singing. But, are the happy days coming soon?
1. Chapter 1: Just say yes

**Hello peoples, okay so this is the first time I ever did first person so bear with me, here.**

_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.- Mignon McLaughlin_

I was in a wedding dress. Getting ready to marry Hotch. HOTCH. As in Aaron Hotchner. But it was for an undercover mission. So I shouldn't be worried, then why am I? "Spence, you in there?" JJ said, knocking on the door. "O-Oh yeah. Sorry what?" I was staring myself in the mirror. I had to put a wig but luckily it was the same hair color but slightly curly and went down to my chest with side bangs. "Are you ready we have to put makeup." JJ said through the door. "Why do I have to put makeup on?" I'm already forced to wear panties because they made me.

"Nobody, not even the unsub wants to see your six o' clock shadow." JJ said, opening the door. "Wow, you look amazing." Prentiss said walking in with Garcia. The dress was white, of course, but had a veil looking fabric going from the shoulders to the beginning chest area, the waist down was straight, showing my knee and down, which was hairless because Garcia had waxed me. I put my 'hair' to the right side and Garcia put it in a ponytail with a sparkly brooch. "Oh Reid you look beautiful. Now hold still I need to put on the makeup." Garcia said grabbing my face.

She put my skin tone color cream thing, all over my face. Next, she put a little blush in my cheeks. Then, a light pink eye shadow with some eyeliner. I was not enjoying this. Finally, she put a pink lipstick.

"Wow, Hotch is gonna be lucky." I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt like crying. This was humiliating. So I did. "Oh Reid don't cry." Prentiss said. "This is embarrassing, I don't wanna do this." I was begging. "Sorry Reid but there's no other way." JJ said. I felt scared, nervous, depressed, worried, I felt like I was going to throw up. "Come here." Garcia dragged me to the couch, sitting down. Thanks god, the heels were killing me.

I put my hand on my mouth. JJ got a trash bin and set it right next to me. "I don't feel well." I can probably play this off. Prentiss rubs my back up and down, while Garcia went to go get me water, a napkin, and more makeup. "Here this will help your stomach." Garcia said, giving me a cup. As soon as I drink a little sip, I look down and throw up. JJ holds my 'hair' while Prentiss continues to rub my back. I stop throwing up. "Hey we're starting in if-." Morgan saying opening the door, to peek inside. "You're not feeling good, pretty boy?" Morgan said walking over sitting next to JJ. "No I'm fine. Five minutes got it." I say forcing a small smile. I stand up, which I regret, I almost fell but Morgan caught me. "Hey you sure ?" Morgan tells the girls rather than me. I grab the napkin and start wiping away the tears. "Yes now go." I said pointing toward the door. Morgan sighed but nodded. "Okay but try not to fall over." Morgan said.

Garcia puts the makeup on again. I avoid the mirror, I don't like what I see. I can't even know how peoples put up looking at me. I mean I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm awkward, and I'm a walking dictionary. Before we leave I put the veil over my face. We walk out the room. I didn't even notice I was shaking until Garcia put her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

The girls went first going to their side. The music started. I saw everything. The fake smiling brides. The fake best man. My fake father, waiting to walk me down. The very real audience, which had one serial killer. Then, the fake husband to be, I wish he was real. I wish this was real but it's not.

I fold one of my arms with Rossi. "Please don't throw up on me." Rossi whispered as we walked down the hall. "Morgan?" I asked. "Yup." "Fuckin bitch." "Oh now we have a mouth, maybe I shouldn't let you marry then." "Shut up Rossi." I say laughing slightly. "Don't get pregnant so soon." Rossi joked. We were three rows away. "I'll write from our honeymoon." I chuckled. "Have fun you, crazy kids." Rossi said leaving me with Hotch. "Wow, you look beautiful." Hotch said staring at me. "Um thanks." I said staring back. The priest began speaking, I tried to look around but my head had to be straight 'acting serious'. "If there are any-." Smoke filled the room. I coughed tried to breathe right.

I felt someone pull my arm. I tried to grab my gun, but I forgot it in the room. I was shoved in a small closet, with the person who brought me here. The light turns on. It wasn't Hotch, it was the unsub. "HELP!" I yelled as I was shoved to the wall. "I'm a guy, I swear." He wouldn't listen. I tried to push him off of me, but he hold my wrist above my head. He pushed my stomach to the wall. I felt him lifting the dress. "HELP!" I yelled. He shoved his knifes in the back of my legs above the knees, twisting them making a small hole. "HOTCH!" Wait, why did I yell that ? The door ripped open. I saw Hotch with his gun. "FBI PUT DOWN YOUR KNIFE!" Hotch yelled. The unsub put his knife on my throat, holding my arms down with the other arm. "No you put it down or I will kill her!" He yelled, blowing my ear off. My knees wobbled. I felt pain. The veil was still over my face. I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy. I heard a gun, go off. When I opened them I saw Hotch carrying me bridal style, out of the closet.

"Um I could walk." I said. "Humph, you think so, but your legs are bleeding really badly." "I can walk." "Well I'm not letting you, I mean this is how you carry your wife." "You're joking right?" "No I'm dead serious." "Hmm Spencer Reid Hotchner." "I like that" "Me too." "Close your eyes." "Okay." When I opened them I was at the hospital in bed. "Well hello sunshine." Rossi said coming in. "It's a boy." I joked. "Well that was fast." Rossi said pointing to my side. I looked and slightly jumped to see Hotch asleep. I smiled.

"You two would be good together." Morgan said coming with everyone else. I blushed and I know I blushed because I felt my cheeks heat up. "Ha Ha, funny Morgan." I said lying back on my pillows sitting up. "I see it." Prentiss said. JJ nodded smiling. "Oh come on that would be wrong. Boss and colleague that's wrong." I said, defending my own point. "I think that would be sexy, boss does colleague in the office, over the desk but they have to be quite or the other will hear and they don't want that." Garcia mumbled. We all gave Garcia that grossed out look.

"So this is how it feels like when people talk behind your back?" Hotch mumbled opening his eyes. I looked away because Hotch looked like a child trying to get up. I heard the girls laughing because of Hotch. "Okay we're gonna go get coffee." Everyone started leaving, except Hotch. "W-Wait don't leave." Too late I was stuck with Hotch. "I don't think it would be that bad." I looked at his dark brown eyes. "What would?" I looked away. "Us. We. Dating. I think it would be fun." Hotch said standing up. "Uh-Uh did you know peoples grab at least millions of germs by one breathe or that when people decide to make a decision it's from experience." I was nervous he was leaning into me. I was stuck, with my boss leaning over looking like he was gonna kiss me.

"Why?" I asked. "What?" He backed away, very confused. "Why me? You could have everyone else, so why a nerd?" I asked feeling everything before. "You really wanna know why because you're my nerd." Hotch said reeling in my lips. His lips so soft it felt like a pillow. We broke the kiss. "So do you wanna get coffee after this?" Hotch said. Coffee, my one true love. Now I was sharing it with my one true love. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2: I guess no coffee today?

A/N:** Long time no see! Okay before you guys come with a****ngry pitchforks let me say I'm super sorry. I got major bad horrific writers block and family issues so forgive me? ^3^ Anyways I decided to restart this. _SUPER IMPORTANT: I'm looking for a beta reader. So PM me and help a brother out ^3^ Thanks. Also if anyone has a sappy romantic scene, I will write._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds and if I did I would make my ships come true but, I'm pretty sure CBS would have to cancel Criminal minds for graphic showing. ewe**

* * *

"So how was it?" Garcia asked as soon as I walked though the doors. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at her as she just stood by my work area just smiling hoping for some gossip. "Great, we done?" I asked as soon as I put my stuff down. "Come on Reid I need details, please?" Garcia begged. "Later, bye." I laughed and went to get my coffee. I smiled as I saw my coffee cup full of coffee with a little note saying '_Sorry for not getting you coffee last time :)'_ I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh, just thinking of last night.

* * *

_Aaron opened the door for me. "I could have gotten that." I said. "Not when I'm around. I rather show you the best time of your life." Aaron said as he pulled into another hug. A little old lady in the corner hit her husband in the chest to point at us. I blushed at the attention._

_Aaron pulled out the chair for me and I almost died. "Are you comfortable?" He asked. "Very." I squeaked. Aaron laughed at my nervousness and that only got me to blush._

_We started looking at the menu and made small talk. Then the waiter came and asked if we were ready yet. "I believe we are. Can we have some champagne, and I'll have the chicken with spaghetti." Aaron ordered. They both looked at me and I was speechless. "He'll have the spagetti and meatballs." Aaron said._

_As soon as the waiter left I couldn't help but hide in my hands. "I'm such a dork." I whimpered. "No your not." Aaron chuckled. I feel his hands on mine and it felt like electricity. I blush and smile back at him._

_Then we went for a walk in the park, which was __absolutely perfect. "Isn't this perfect Spencer?" Aaron asked. "Yeah it is Hotch." Reid said. "Call me Aaron, Spencer." Aaron hummed. _

_I nodded, "It is Hotch, I mean Aaron." I blushed. Aaron laughed and I blushed even more. But the night had gotten colder, me having a friend like Garcia made me take no jacket, so I started shiver. "Are you cold?" "N-no, I'm f-fine." I said shivering._

_Then Aaron took off his jacket and put it on me. "You're going to-" Aaron put his hand on my shoulder. "Nonsense, your cold and I'm hot." I'm tried hard not to laugh when I thought 'Yes you are.'_

_As we reached my apartment I notice something. "You know we never got that coffee." I turned around to see Aaron mischievous smirk. "I was slighty hoping you would ask me about that. This was kinda apaart of my plan." Hotch said smiling like a goof. "I don't- OH! Aaron please we're on our first date." I blushed._

_Aaron smiled and shook his head. "And here i thought you were a innocent person, I was going to make coffee inside your home" 'Sure you were.' I couldn't help but think. "Okay Hotchner make me some coffee." I said with a smile._

* * *

**So, just to let you all know this is mostly my writing season and I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
